food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/The Evil God's Tears
Description Despite the freezing temperature, Mithra seems delighted to be here. 6th Day of Clear Skies - Coast of Blue Stone Town Characters Blue Stone Town Leader, Ichi, Olivia, Mithra, Master Attendant Story Blue Stone Town Leader - This is our fishing boat. It might seem old, but it's reliable and should carry you to your destination. Ichi! Good Goad! This is huge! Olivia - But it doesn't seem very sturdy... Blue Stone Town Leader - This is the only thing we have left... all of the other ships were destroyed... Blue Stone Town Leader - Since we only use this boat for fishing, we don't really maintain it much. Mithra - Its hull seems to be breaking off. I'm worried it might not withstand the seas. Blue Stone Town Leader - We can fix it, but... Master Attendant - What is it? Blue Stone Town Leader - Have you heard of the Lake of Ice Tears? Olivia - Is that the lake that makes Nevras cold all year round? Blue Stone Town Leader - Sport on. Even though it makes our winters unbearable, its water is very useful. Mithra - The Lake of Ice Tears has accumulated a large number of powerful crystals at the bottom. Blue Stone Town Leader - If you soak woof in the Lake of Ice Tears, then the wood will become much stronger. We might be able to reinforce the ship with it. Master Attendant - Looks like we'll have to make a trip to there. Blue Stone Town Leader - There are lots of Fallen Angels around the Lake of Ice Tears. You should all be careful! Ichi! Don't worry mayor! Don't forget what we do for a living~! 6th Day of Clear Skies - Lake of Ice Tears Characters Master Attendant, Ichi, Olivia, Mithra, Rice Story After arriving at the Lake of Ice Tears, the group quickly begin soaking wood into the water. The air is cold and the temperature is freezing. Staying too long might be dangerous. Master Attendant ~ We all know that winter in Nevras is dictated by the lake, but this is just too much... Ichi - You need to warm up, Master Attendant. Give yourself a good shake and stay focused! Master Attendant ~ I'm not you okay? Brrr~ Ha... Look at the two of you! Olivia - What are you saying! you're the one who's shivering! Master Attendant ~ Ah ha ha, you're right... I'm freezing. Mithra! Whatever! The point is we're here now in the Lake of Ice Tears! Master Attendant ~ How could you still be so happy in your frozen state? Mithra! Well, the Lake of Ice Tears is a great site for research! It's water is not your typical water! Ichi - Not your typical water? What do you mean/ What else can it do? Mithra - Master Attendant, how long will it be before the wood is ready? Master Attendant ~ What are you doing? Mithra - I want to collect some water to take back with me for research. Master Attendant ~ Is that necessary? Mithra - This water is very special, so I wouldn't expect you to understand. According to previous scholars, combining this with.. Master Attendant ~ All right, all right, I get it. Just do what you need to do, but be careful. Mithra - Then can you come along with me? I don't have any Food Souls to protect me. Master Attendant ~ Rice, can you help me look after everything here? Ichi - all right, Master Attendant, we'll take it from here. You should go with her to keep her safe. Rice - Master Attendant, I want to go, too! Category:Main Storyline